Choice
by Ghost Wulf
Summary: What if Eichi was alive when Mitsuki came to America? Mitsuki's finally reunited with the love of her life but... why does she feel torn? When she realizes Takuto's feelings for her as well, suddenly she's faced with a choice. Who will hold her heart?


_Choice_

Mitsuki watched in horror as Takuto dived off the cliff after her pendant.

"Takuto!" she cried, running after him. She dropped to her knees at the edge of the cliff and looked down desperately. She couldn't see him at all.

"Takuto, Takuto, Takuto!!" she screamed. What could she do….? Takuto…. Dropping her face into her palms she couldn't stop tears from coming. How could she have lost him? Just like that?

"Hey, what are you yelling about?" said a very familiar voice. She jerked her face up in surprised joy, not believing it to be true. There he was though.

Takuto was hovering in front of her, once again in his Shinigami form. Her pendant lay on the open palm of his right hand and there was an unspoken question in his eyes. She was overjoyed that he wasn't dead but at the same time anger flooded her system.

"Stupid Takuto! Idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she yelled, leaping to her feet. Takuto stared at her in shock.

"What's the matter with you?!" he asked, taking a step back in the air.

"Idiot!" she cried again. She swiped at the tears still on her cheeks. "Why would you do something so reckless?!"

His look turned defiant as he replied "I can fly when I'm in this form, remember? And, anyways, Shinigami can't die."

"So?" she said, throwing her arms up in the air. "I was worried!"

"Ugh," he said, rolling his eyes. He turned his back on her. "I got your pendant back, aren't you happy?"

"Yes," she said honestly, her voice still overly loud, "but why would you do something so reckless? Something that dangerous….?" She clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "Why are you always doing things like that for me? Why?!"

"Shut up, shut up," he muttered, clamping his hands over his ears.

"Answer me, Takuto!"

"Why should I, brat?" he demanded, spinning around.

"What?!" she cried in outrage.

The anger passed from his face suddenly and he stared at her for a moment. She noticed with surprise that his lower lip was trembling. Her own anger seemed to drain as she watched him.

"Takuto….?" she asked quietly, taking a step towards him.

"It's because…." he started. He looked away. "That's because…." He clenched his hands into fists and suddenly his eyes were fiery with determination as he snapped his gaze to hers. "It's obviously because I like you!"

She stared at him in shock. Takuto…. His eyes were wide, as if he couldn't believe what he had just said. But then, Takuto never spoke his feelings. She smiled at him.

"I like you too," she replied. "I like you a lot, Takuto! You're one of my very best friends!"

"Huh?" he said, his eyes widening even further.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

He continued to stare at her for a moment and then he closed his eyes and broke into laughter. Something sounded odd though, it was almost like there was a strand of pain in his laugh.

"Of course," he said, opening his eyes and smiling at her slightly. "We're all good friends aren't we?"

She nodded. "You, me, and Meroko!"

"Mitsuki!" called a voice suddenly. She and Takuto turned to see her manager and surrogate father running towards her.

"Hey!" Mitsuki yelled back, waving.

"Here," Takuto said quietly. She turned and he held his hand out. She held hers under it and he dropped her moon pendant into it.

"Thank you Takuto," she said, looking up at him gratefully, "for getting it back for me."

He nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead he just looked away. She was about to ask when she was suddenly wrapped in a hug.

"It's good to see you safe," her manager, Ooshige, said. Mitsuki hugged her back.

"Yes, it is," Wakouji agreed, ruffling her hair.

"It's thanks to Takuto," Mitsuki said, thinking about how he had helped her search for her pendant and finally cornered the man who had stolen it. "He got my pendant back for me."

"It was Eichi-kun's right?" Ooshige asked with a smile.

Mitsuki nodded. She looked over at Takuto to thank him again but started in shock. Takuto was gone! She pulled away from Ooshige and looked around.

"Is something wrong?" Wakouji asked.

"Takuto…." she said quietly.

"He's gone," said a voice behind her. She turned.

"Meroko….?" she asked.

Meroko looked at her and smiled. Mitsuki didn't miss the sadness in her eyes though.

"I just barely got here," Meroko said, "with Wakouji and Ooshige, but Takuto was flying off as soon as I arrived."

"Takuto," Mitsuki whispered.

"What's wrong with Takuto?" Ooshige asked. Mitsuki looked at her, not for the first time she wished that she wasn't the only one who could see the two Shinigami.

"He just needed a break, I think," Meroko said, looking up in the direction Takuto must have gone.

"I think he just needed a break," Mitsuki repeated.

"I hope he's not gone too long," Wakouji said, looking at his watch. "We found out where Eichi's family lives."

"Really?!" Mitsuki cried hopefully.

"That's great!" Meroko said.

Mitsuki nodded. Ooshige smiled at her.

"Come on, Mitsuki," she said, nodding in the direction of her car. "Let's go, it's only a short ways away."

Mitsuki didn't need any more encouragement than that. She dashed off towards the car. Eichi-kun, she thought, I'm coming!

* * *

Takuto stood by the edge of the lake, looking out over it. Mitsuki's words echoed in his mind. _"I like you too. I like you a lot, Takuto! You're one of my very best friends!" _He wasn't sure whether or not it was a good thing that she'd taken it the wrong way. He wanted her to know that he _loved_ her, wanted it more than anything else in the world, but, at the same time, he wanted her to be happy. She loved Eichi. She'd come all the way from Japan to America just to find him and tell him that she loved him.

"What's wrong with me?!" he cried, turning and slamming his fist into the tree next to him. It was hopeless, he knew that. "She's a human," he whispered in agony, "and I'm a Shinigami… nothing… can…" he swallowed and blinked back the tears that filled his eyes.

Nothing can happen, he thought. She loves Eichi, and he's perfect for her. He's human, he can give her everything and I…. I have nothing to offer her. She deserves better than me.

"_Always in tears, I continue to search like a lost child…_" he whispered, starting Mitsuki's song Myself. The last time he had sung it had been when he had first started to realize how he really felt about Mitsuki - when he had promised to help her achieve her dream no matter what the cost. Even if it meant losing his life.

"_But… a thing like eternity… doesn't really exist…  
_"_It's okay to not trust anyone"… you mumbled…  
__Wish it was the same for the both of us.  
__Mmmm…  
__Even though I decided to protect you back then…"_

He looked up at the sky, a single, cold, tear trailing down his cheek. His voice was shaking as he continued.

"_Why can't I seal you away in my memories…?  
__You're too far away… too close to me… for me to reach…  
__The more I try to forget…  
__The more you are in my thoughts…"_

The more she was in his thoughts; the more painful it was for him to act normal. She was going to see Eichi today, for the first time in two years and he…

"I'm going to be forgotten," he whispered.

"No, you won't be," said a voice behind him. He closed his eyes and laid his forehead against the rough bark of the tree.

"Go away, Meroko," he said quietly.

"Tell her how you feel," she begged. "Takuto… I can't stand to see you in pain like this!"

"She loves Eichi," he said, the words cutting through his heart.

"But if you don't at least tell her how you feel then you'll regret it forever!" she cried. She laid a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off – turning from the tree to fly up over the lake.

"You can't just let her go! Takuto!" she yelled after him.

"I'm sorry Meroko," he whispered, tears falling from his face to the lake below. "But it's because I love her, I have to let her be happy with Eichi…."

* * *

Mitsuki leapt out of the car as soon as it pulled to a stop. Her heart was pounding in her throat. Beating out the same word over and over: Eichi, Eichi, Eichi… she was going to see him again!

"Um… we'll just be a second!" Wakouji said to her, laughing. "Why don't you go ahead?"

"Okay!" she said.

She dashed up the steps to the small house. Her hand was shaking with excitement as she knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a small, old woman with a welcoming smile.

"Hello child," she said warmly. "Can I help you?"

"Um… um…" Mitsuki could have smacked herself. Now that she was here she couldn't say it?! She'd traveled so far! She had to just spit it out! "Is this the home of Sakurai Eichi-san?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Kouyama Mitsuki!" she cried happily. "I've come from Japan to see Eichi-kun!"

"Oh my!" the woman said in surprise. "That's quite a long way! Well, Eichi is my grandson. Why don't you wait here and I'll go and get him."

"Okay!" she agreed. The woman stepped aside to let her in and Mitsuki stood in the living room while the woman walked upstairs. A man sat on the couch reading.

"Hello," he said, looking up. "So you're here to see my grandson?"

All Mitsuki could do was nod. She couldn't believe she was here - she was finally actually here!

"Are you his girlfriend?" the man asked knowingly.

Mitsuki blushed furiously and the man laughed. Before she could say anything she heard something that made her heart stop.

"Mitsuki-chan!!"

Mitsuki spun around to see Eichi standing at the top of the stairs. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Eichi-kun!" she cried, running towards the stairs. Eichi beat her to it.

He took the stairs five at a time and swept her up in a hug. She hugged him back tightly.

"I've missed you Eichi-kun!"

"I've missed you too Mitsuki-chan," he said, pulling away to look at her happily. "I didn't think I'd see you again like this! What are you doing in America?"

"I got my dream Eichi!" she blurted out.

"So you're a singer now?" he asked, squeezing her shoulders gently.

She nodded and then looked around the room hesitantly. His grandparents were staring at them, listening with smiles.

"Um…" she whispered in his ear. "I don't want to be rude, but can we talk about this in private?"

He laughed. "Anything for Mitsuki-chan!" With that he pulled her up the stairs and into his room, closing the door after them.

* * *

Takuto watched as Mitsuki ran up the stairs to the house and knocked on the door. Happiness radiated off her. He sighed and flew to the other side of the house – to where Eichi was.

Eichi was sitting on his bed, fiddling with a telescope. Takuto flew into his room and landed soundlessly, standing just in front of Eichi.

"You don't know how lucky you are… Sakurai Eichi…" Takuto whispered, even though Eichi couldn't hear him, "to have someone like Mitsuki love you that much." He looked down at the sandy haired teenager. "Take care of her. Please."

A knock sounded on Eichi's door and he looked up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Eichi," said a woman's voice. "There's someone here to see you. Her name is Kouyama Mitsuki; she says she's come from Japan."

Eichi stared at the door in shock. "Mitsuki-chan…" he whispered. "It couldn't be…." Dropping the telescope completely he jumped off the bed and was out the door in a second.

"Take care of her…." Takuto repeated dejectedly. They'd found each other now…. There was nothing he could do…. He pushed off from the floor and floated up through the ceiling.

Outside the sun sparkled off the snow as if asking him to join in the joyous atmosphere. He couldn't though. He couldn't imagine being happy ever again. But at least Mitsuki was… happy…. He sat on the roof, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his folded arms on them.

"Takuto…" Meroko said hesitantly. She had followed him of course. "Isn't there anything I can-"

"No Meroko," he said, cutting her off and listening as Mitsuki and Eichi reunited, calling out each others' names. "She's happy now. That's all that matters."

"But you're not," Meroko said, kneeling on the roof next to him.

"Does it matter?" he asked harshly. "I'm a Shinigami, here as punishment… punishment isn't supposed to make you happy is it?"

Meroko wouldn't give up. "Maybe… in the time that he's been in America… Eichi's found someone else. Maybe he doesn't love Mitsuki anymore."

"Don't say that," Takuto whispered. His fingers dug into his arms as he continued; each word painful but true. "He needs to love her. She needs him to love her."

Meroko reached out, almost like she was going to lay a hand on his shoulder again, but then paused and let her hand drop.

"I've never met anyone as strong as you Takuto," she whispered. "You love Mitsuki but because you know she's in love with someone else you're willing to be miserable just so that she can be happy."

"Maybe it's not so much strength, as foolishness," he replied, dropping his head onto his arms. He didn't want Meroko to see the tears that were stinging his eyes again; each sting reminding him of just how much he was losing. Mitsuki's beautiful voice, her smile, her optimism, the determination that kept her going no matter what got in her way…. There wasn't a single thing about Mitsuki that he didn't love.

"No," Meroko said, her voice still quiet. "It's strength. I know now that foolishness would be to pursue the person that you love, trying to get that love that you're giving back in return. You've taught me that love means wanting that person to be happy no matter what it costs you."

"Meroko?" Takuto asked in surprise, looking up at her. Tears were swimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry things worked out this way, Takuto," she said. "I'm sorry that you had to give up Mitsuki in order for her to be happy."

He couldn't think of anything to say. He was just glad he wasn't alone right now. "Thanks Meroko," he whispered.

* * *

Mitsuki smiled at Eichi. To see him again after all this time, it was…. She didn't have words for it.

"So, you're a singer now?" Eichi asked, standing with his back to the door, the smile she loved so much on his face.

She nodded. "Onstage I go by Full Moon."

"Full Moon…" he repeated.

She nodded again and said, "It was so that I could find you. You told me that we'd always be able to see the moon and know that we're both looking at it."

"Mitsuki-chan…" he shook his head. "Thank you."

"So what about your dream? Are you an astronomer yet?" she asked, leaning forward slightly.

He shook his head. "Not quite yet, but I'm closer! I'm taking classes right now." He paused and then shifted back a subject. "So, tell me… how did you manage to become a singer? How has it been going?"

"I became a singer by-" She stopped. How could she tell him about Takuto? How could she explain that she became Full Moon because of Takuto's powers? She smiled weakly. "By hard work and help from all of my friends."

"I see," Eichi said with smile. He paused and then moved forward so he was standing directly in front of her. He took both of her hands as his smile widened.

"Mitsuki… There's something I've been wanting to say. I know I already told you once but… I love you."

* * *

Takuto listened as Mitsuki and Eichi entered the room. Their conversation carried to him easily.

"So, you're a singer now?" Eichi asked.

"Onstage I go by Full Moon," Mitsuki replied.

Takuto closed his eyes in pain. What if Mitsuki called him down to have him transform her into Full Moon? He didn't think he could bear it if he saw them together now….

He'd missed part of their conversation but he heard Eichi say, "Mitsuki-chan… thank you."

"So what about your dream? Are you an astronomer yet?" she asked.

"Not quite yet, but I'm closer! I'm taking classes right now," Eichi replied. "So, tell me… how did you manage to become a singer? How has it been going?"

Takuto stiffened, waiting.

"I became a singer by-" Mitsuki started. She suddenly paused though. Takuto waited for her to call him. "By hard work and help from all of my friends," she finished.

Takuto started in shock. Mitsuki…. She'd told both Wakouji and Ooshige so why not Eichi? He didn't have time to think about it though.

"I see," Eichi replied. Then he said the worst, the thing Takuto had been dreading to hear but at the same time knew was necessary. "Mitsuki… There's something I've been wanting to say. I know I already told you once but… I love you."

Takuto couldn't stand it. In one movement he uncurled himself and pushed off of the roof. This time Meroko didn't try to follow him but he barely noticed.

Of course Eichi loved her. He must. Takuto had known that all along, he'd even heard Mitsuki tell the story of how Eichi had confessed before – when he was still in Japan. It shouldn't hurt this much, he thought. He clenched his hands into fists and flew faster, turning everything into a blur. It did hurt though. He felt like his heart was being shredded in his chest. It was for one reason too, he knew what Mitsuki's answer would be. Without even having to be there he knew exactly how she'd reply. After all, he'd heard her say so much that the first chance she got she was going to tell Eichi just how much she loved him…

* * *

Mitsuki's smile grew. It was what she had waited to hear for so long… and now she would finally be able to answer! To say what she hadn't said two years ago. She opened her mouth to say the words "I love you too" when suddenly, unbidden, different words rose to her lips. _I like you too. I like you a lot, Takuto! You're one of my very best friends! _She clamped her mouth down before she could say them. Where did those come from? She wondered. It was what she had said to Takuto when he had… confessed his love to her.

Her eyes widened in shock. But it was true. She had known all along that Takuto was saying something deeper than what she had responded to. She heard once again the strand of pain in his voice after that – now certain that it was there. There because he had told her, as plainly as Eichi just now if she had only been listening well enough, that he loved her. And she had replied,_ "I like you too! You're one of my best friends!" _

She remembered all of the times Takuto had helped her out. He had given her his blood and used his power to make sure she could accomplish her dream of being a singer. He had risked losing his life as a Shinigami for something as simple as to make sure she got to an audition on time just because it meant so much to her. She remembered hearing him sing when they were out at the lighthouse. There had been so much pain in his voice.

When things got rough for her Takuto was always the one who helped her stand again and keep moving. Even though it must have caused him pain whenever she talked about Eichi he had come all the way to America with her to make sure she got her dream of finding him. Whenever anyone had tried to hurt her Takuto had always jumped in. Sometimes he had even turned into a human to save her, even though it drained him so much.

Most recently he had even jumped off a cliff after her pendant. A pendant that was given to her by Eichi. He had gone after it just because it meant so much to her. Everything he did, he did because it meant something to her. Suddenly, she realized.

"Eichi-kun," she whispered, clasping her hands over the pendant he had given her. "I love you too, but…" Takuto's face floated in her mind. _It's obviously because I like you!_ "Since you've come to America, so much has happened."

"What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

Hot tears filled her eyes but she didn't try to look away. She had to say it – had to admit the truth she had finally discovered. She locked eyes with Eichi and continued, "While you were gone there was a cut deep inside me, on my heart. And I didn't even realize it was there until someone came along and closed it for me. I didn't realize it until now but when he sewed it back up for me what I gave him in return _was_ my heart. Eichi I… I'll always love you! I love your smile, your laugh, your ambitions…. I love how caring you are! But… there's someone else I love too."

"Someone else?" Eichi repeated, shock filling his face.

"Oh, Eichi," she cried, letting her tears spill over. "I don't want to hurt you, but I love Takuto! Even more than… even more than…." She couldn't finish. Her shoulders shook as she cried silently.

Eichi closed his eyes, visibly in pain. After a moment though he opened them again and a gentle smile spread across his features. Tears were sliding down his cheeks as well but he still smiled at her. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shirt, unable to help it.

"It's okay, Mitsuki," he said quietly. "I know you don't want to hurt me. I'll always love you too but if being with him will make you the happiest then that's what I want."

"But… Eichi…." she said, pulling back slightly to look up at him.

"Hey," he said, "I don't see this Takuto anywhere around so I think that means he thinks the same thing. It looks like we both just want what will make you happy."

"Oh Eichi!!" she cried, hugging him tighter. Why did both Takuto and Eichi have to be so caring?! It wasn't fair, why should she have to hurt either of them?!

Eichi squeezed her and then gently pushed her back.

"So does he know?" he asked quietly. His voice was unsteady but he was trying his best to hide it.

She shook her head. Eichi managed to smile again.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Is he here?"

She nodded, unable to speak. Leaning forward quickly she kissed Eichi on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Then she turned and ran from the room. She raced out of the house before anyone could say anything and out into the snow. It was freezing but she barely felt the temperature. All she could think about now was Takuto. With a shaking hand she pulled the whistle he'd given her out from under her coat and blew on it.

* * *

Takuto looked up as he heard the musical jingle of Mitsuki's whistle. I guess she wants me to turn her into Full Moon after all, he thought. He squeezed his eyes shut against more tears that were threatening to spill over. I can't show up like this!

He wiped the tears off his face and stood up. He'd promised himself that when Mitsuki found Eichi he'd still do everything he could to help her. It was a promise he intended to keep. Pushing off the church roof where he'd been sitting he flew back towards Eichi's house.

"Takuto!" called Meroko unexpectedly.

He looked up and saw her flying towards him. She looked extremely happy for some reason. She pointed down and he looked to see Mitsuki standing in the snow, clutching the whistle and looking around.

What's she doing out here? He thought. He flew down and landed behind her soundlessly.

"Mitsuki?" he asked quietly, hoping his voice didn't betray him. "What are you doing in the snow like this? You could get sick."

She turned to face him and he was shocked to see tear trails on her cheeks. Without thinking he stepped forward to place his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing," she replied. He could hear the sincerity in her voice and it confused him.

"Why are you crying then?" he said.

She smiled at him warmly. "Takuto… when I was talking to Eichi something he said made me think."

Takuto stiffened and dropped his hands. He was shocked when Mitsuki reached out and held them both with her own.

"Eichi said he loved me Takuto," she said. "But when I started to answer I realized that someone else had already confessed to me. Someone who's caring, gentle, and always looking out for me. When I asked this person why he was always doing things for me, always there to help, he told me the honest truth."

Takuto stared at her, wide-eyed in shock. Did she mean….?

Her smile widened as she continued, "I didn't give him a proper answer back then… but I'm ready to now. I love everything about you, even when you're reckless, and I never want to have to leave you. I love you, Takuto!"

Something inside Takuto burst at that moment. This was all he had ever wanted to hear! Some part of him told him that it couldn't work. Humans and Shinigamis could never be together. He didn't care though. Right now the only thing in the world that mattered to him was Mitsuki.

Before he knew what he was doing he stepped forward and kissed her. She didn't pull away and instead slid her arms around his neck. He pulled back with a laugh and swept her up in his arms – flying into the sky. She laughed along with him.

"I love you too, Mitsuki!" he cried.

And with love he knew they could overcome anything in their way.

* * *

_Authoress's Note: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_


End file.
